


One Day In This Place

by Konoya



Category: KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: Akame - Freeform, M/M, One Shot, Ryoda - Freeform
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-30
Updated: 2013-04-30
Packaged: 2017-12-10 00:14:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/779589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Konoya/pseuds/Konoya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>Kini semua menjadi jelas, bahkan sekarang aku ingat panggilan kecil yang ku berikan padanya</em>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Day In This Place

Menjadi seorang pekerja kantoran adalah impian setiap anak muda setelah lulus dari pendidikan yang ia ikuti selama beberapa tahun. Akan sangat hebat jika pemuda tersebut langsung mendapatkan pekerjaan setelah ia lulus.            Tapi tidak denganku. Kuliah dengan nilai yang cukup, hingga akhirnya harus menerima kenyataan bahwa aku menganggur. Sampai akhirnya, setelah 2 tahun lamanya aku menunggu, sebuah perusahaan menerimaku. Walau tidak sesuai dengan jenjang pendidikanku, tapi setidaknya aku bisa bekerja dan menghasilkan. Kini aku tidak lagi bekerja sebagai part- timer.

 

"Ohayougozaimasu newbie!" salah satu pegawai tempatku bekerja menyapaku. Dengan logatnya yang aneh berpadu dengan bahasa inggris.

 

"Oh.. Ohayougozamasu Senpai" balasku. Ada sedikit kecanggungan yang kurasakan. Tidak semua perusahaan memiliki karyawan yang ramah terhadap sesama karyawan. Tapi tidak dengan perusahaan ini. Setidaknya itu yang ku rasakan untuk sementara waktu.

 

"AH! Ne Gaki, Kau bekerja di departemen apa?" tanya Senpai yang menyapaku tadi.

 

" _Gaki? Apa-apan orang ini_. Di Departemen Penjualan Senpai." Balasku tanpa menghilangkan rasa hormatku, walau sebenarnya ingin ku buang ia kelaut karena memanggilku Gaki.

 

"Ah, Sou. Ganbatte ne. Teme!" Dengan penuh senyuman ia pergi meninggalkanku yang sudah menanam kebencian padanya.

 

" _NANI?? TEME? Setelah memanggilku Gaki, sekarang dia memanggilku Teme. ADA APA SIH DENGAN ORANG ITU?! BENAR-BENAR INGIN KU TENGGELAMKAN KE LAUT. Haaa~h, sabar kazu, hari ini hari pertamamu. Nikmati dan tersenyumlah. Lagi pula, orang gila itu mungkin tidak satu departemen denganku. Jadi aku bisa tenang._ " Kulangkahkan kembali kaki ini dengan semangat dan tidak lupa untuk tersenyum menyambut hari yang menyenangkan. Setidaknya itu yang ku rasakan saat ini.

 

Setelah beberapa menit berjalan, akhirnya kuhentikan langkahku tepat didepan meja kerja yang selama ini diidamkan. Meja yang tidak terlalu besar, walau sudah beberapa kali di pakai, tapi meja ini terlihat masih rapi. "Kurasa pemilik awal meja ini pandai menjaga barang. Meja dan Lampu kerjanya masih bagus. Tidak terlihat sudah dipakai lama." Kuraba-raba meja yang kini menjadi hakku sambil terus tersenyum gembira.

 

"Orang yang dulu punya meja ini, sekarang sudah meninggal, dan kabarnya arwahnya gentayangan dimeja ini." seseorang yang muncul tiba-tiba dengan wajah yang dibuat-buat menyeramkan, sukses membuatku kaget dan meloncat kesamping.

 

"Bikkurishita." ku arahkan mataku dengan tajam kepemilik suara yang telah mengejutkanku.

 

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeee. Senpai!! " Dan lagi-lagi aku terkejut melihat pria itu disini. Apa yang dilakukannya di departemen yang ku tempati. Apa dia tidak ada pekerjaan hingga dia bermain ditempatku.

 

"YO Chibi. Dou? Pekerjaan barumu?" dan akhirnya julukanku bertambah dengan sukses.

 

"Yo. eh? aku tidak tau senpai. Aku belum memulainya. _Lagi pula mana bisa aku mulai, kalau anak ini masih disini. aaah~ hari damaiku pupus sudah_." balasku sederhana.

 

"Aaa.. Souda ne~. Kalau begitu selamat bekerja." Kupandangi wajah yang penuh senyum itu beranjak dari depan mataku. Namun, ada sesuatu yang lupa ku tanyakan. Kucoba untuk mengingat sebelum pria tinggi itu menghilang dari pandanganku.

 

"CHOTTO MATTE SENPAI!" dengan kecepatan penuh, pria muda yang membuatku kesal itu berlari menuju ke arahku.

 

"Nani?"

 

"Eh.. itu, Apa maksud senpai dengan pemilik meja ini sudah meninggal?"

 

"Aaaa.. itu... Itu... Meja ini dulunya punya seorang pria yang sangat jelek sekali, dia bunuh diri karena dia kalah saing denganku yang tampan ini. Lalu..." Sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya, seseorang menghampiri kami dan tiba-tiba menjitak kepala sang pemilik cerita.

 

"Jangan percaya dia Kamenashi-san. Pria ini hanya membual. Lebih baik kau tinggalkan dia sendiri dan kembali bekerja." Perintah pria cantik yang awalnya ku sangka seorang wanita.

 

"OWCH... Itte yo Tacchan. Kau tega sekali dengan temanmu yang keren ini." keluh pria disampingku yang kini berdiri tepat disampingku.

 

"Oiyah, namaku Ueda Tatsuya dan pria ini Akanishi Jin." Sambung pria cantik itu.

 

"Ah. Kamenashi Kazuya. Kame ii desu." Balasku sambil membungkukkan sedikit badanku.

 

"Baiklah Kame, Kami permisi dulu. Oiyah, Sebelum aku lupa, Lusa ada acara penyambutaan karyawan baru di Departemen ini, kuharap kau datang. Pengumumannya akan segera di tempelkan. Kau bisa lihat di papan pengumuman." Jelas Ueda.

 

"Baiklah. Aku akan melihatnya setelah makan siang." balasku.

* * *

 

Waktu berjalan begitu cepat. Waktu istirahatpun telah usai. Pekerjaan yang ku kerjakanpun tidak terlalu banyak. Mengingat hari ini adalah hari pertamaku bekerja. Jadi wajar saja tidak terlalu banyak pekerjaan. Kulangkahkan kaki ini menuju papan pengumuman. Papan yang tidak terlalu besar. Tapi penuh dengan tempelan-tempelan kertas yang membuat papan kecil ini menjadi penuh. Kulihat sebuah pengumuman yang didekorasi dengan hiasan-hiasan kecil yang ramai, tampak jelas kertas itu berisikan pengumuman acara yang dikatakan oleh Ueda-san.

 

"Hmm.. Lusa. eeeeeeeeeeeeee.. HOKAIDO? Majika yo. Menginapkah? Lagipula. HOKAIDO?? haa~h, akhirnya aku pulang juga." ada kesenangan yang kurasakan. Setelah 2 tahun di Tokyo, aku belum sempat pulang ke kampung halamanku.

 

"YO OTOMEN." Lagi-lagi suara yang amat sangat ku kenal. Suara yang membuyarkan ketenanganku.

 

"Yo Senpai." balasku singkat.

 

"Apa kau sudah membaca pengumumannya? Kau datang kan?" tanyanya dengan penuh semangat.

 

"hai. Aku akan datang."

 

"Yokatta~. Baiklah. Jya ne chibi." Aku hanya bisa tersenyum dengan terpaksa kearahnya sambil melambaikan tangan.

 

" _aaah~ ingin sekali ku tendang jauh-jauh senpai gila itu. Dan ternyata dia satu departemen denganku. Kepalaku bisa pecah karena dia. Lihat saja, akan ku tulis semua daftar tempat yang bagus untuk menguburnya hidup-hidup._ " Geramku dalam hati.

* * *

 

Lusapun tiba dengan cepat. Kini kami sudah berada diatas pesawat. Dan malangnya, aku harus duduk dengan senpai gila ini. Apa yang harus ku lakukan agar orang ini menjauh. Perjalanan yang panjang. Aku benar-benar ingin mengganti tempat duduk dengan orang lain. Namun, keadaan makin tidak memungkinkan karena kini pria yang biasa dipanggil dengan Bakanishi ini sudah terlelap dengan kepala bersandar dipundakku.

 

" _Kalau diperhatikan, dia manis juga kalau tenang seperti ini. Ternyata dia punya mole dibawah mata kanannya._ "

 

" _eeeee.. apa yang kukatakan? manis? aa tidak tidak tidak. mungkin karena pengaruh mabuk udara aku jadi aneh begini. Lebih baik aku tidur, dari pada makin gila._ "

* * *

 

"YEEEEEAYYY.. HOKAIDO!!! TADAIIMA~" Teriak seseorang yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah pria gila yang duduk disebelahku. Setelah sukses membuat pundakku pegal tak bergerak.

 

" _Aah~ Pegalnya pundak ini._ " ku pegang pundak kananku dan sedikit dipijat untuk menghilangkan rasa pegal yang dari tadi kurasakan.

 

"Tampak letih kame-chan? Bagaimana perjalananmu?" Tanya pria cantik yang kini berdiri sebelahku.

 

"Hahaha. begitulah Ueda-san." Balasku.

 

"Tacchan. Panggil saja dengan tacchan. Tidak perlu terlalu formal. Lagi pula aku akan sekamar denganmu selama 2 hari kedepan." Jelas Pria yang ingin dipangil tacchan ini.

 

"Baiklah. Tacchan."

 

"Ne ne ne ne.. Yuk Jalan-jalan. Ne kame-chan. Kita jalan-jalan yuk." tanpa mendengar penolakkanku. Akanishi-san membawaku pergi dengan menyerahkan semua barang-barangku kepada pria cantik yang kini sibuk menahan berat barang yang dilempar oleh Akanishi kepadanya.

 

"OI BAKANISHI!!!"

 

"TOLONG YAH TACCHAN."

 

Entah kemana dibawanya aku pergi. Walau lambat laun kami tidak berlari lagi, tapi tetap saja aku bingung mau dibawa kemana. Sebenarnya, aku bisa saja kembali ke hotel tanpa tersesat. Tapi aku akan merasa bersalah jika harus meninggalkannya disini. Kali saja, dia akan tersesat nantinya.

 

"Ne Kame-chan. Kampungmu Hokaido kan?" Tanya Akanishi tiba-tiba setelah kami sampai disebuah taman bermain yang dulu sering ku datangi.

 

"Un. Kampungku disini, tempat tinggalku tidak jauh dari sini." Jawabku.

 

"Sou."

 

" _Ada apa sih, tiba-tiba berhenti disini dan bertanya seperti itu. Dasar aneh. Aaa~h, taman bermainnya tidak banyak berubah. Aku jadi ingat kejadian 20 tahun yang lalu. Seorang anak tiba-tiba melamarku. Xixixi.. Dan dia juga yang mencuri First Kiss ku. Tapi ya sudahlah, setidaknya yang mencurinya anak yang manis. Oiyah, dia juga punya Mole yang sama dengan akanishi-san. Bagaimana yah kabar anak itu._ " Batinku mengenang.

 

"Ne Kame-chan. Apa kau sering ke taman bermain ini?" tanyanyal lagi.

 

"Un. Sering sekali."

 

"Sou. Aku juga sering ketaman ini untuk bertemu dengan orang yang kusuka. Baiklah. Mari kita kembali ke Hotel." Ajaknya. Kali ini tidak dengan menyeretku seperti yang ia lakukan tadi. Tapi kami hanya berjalan menikmati kota Hokaido yang menurutku tidak ada yang berubah setelah kepergianku. Bahkan dia sempat membelikanku ice cream dengan rasa yang ku sukai.

* * *

 

"Ne Kame-chan." Tanya Tacchan setelah kami berdua berada dikamar kami.

 

"Hai?"

 

"Bagaimana menurutmu soal Akanishi?"

 

"Hmm.. Dia menyebalkan, terlalu ribut, tapi dia punya senyum yang manis. Dia juga baik. Kalo diperhatikan dia tampan juga. Pasti beruntung yang jadi kekasihnya sekarang. Aa.. gomen. bukan bermaksud untuk menjelekkannya."

 

"hahahaha.. ii yo. Dia memang menyebalkan. kadang ingin sekali ku kubur dia hidup-hidup."

 

" _Ternyata ada juga yang seide denganku._ "

 

"Demo ne. Kalaupun tampan, Dia tidak punya kekasih."

 

"eee.. Nande?"

 

"Karena dia menunggu seseorang. Kita disini juga karena Jin yang minta."

 

"Aa souka. Semoga saja dia ketemu dengan wanita itu."

 

"Wanita? Hahahhaha... Jin itu Gay. Jadi mana mungkin dia suka wanita."

 

"eeeeeeeeeeee... uso~."

 

"Uso Janaiwa yo~"

 

"eeee.. souka~"

 

"Ne.. Omae mo, Gay dayo ne?"

 

"Eee.. Darimana kau tau?"

 

"Saa~" Tanpa melanjutkan percakapan, Tacchan berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Sedangkan aku sibuk merapikan pakaianku.

* * *

 

"Ne Kame-chan. Temani aku belanja. Kau pasti tau tempat yang menyenangkan disini kan?" Tanya tacchan.

 

"Un. Boleh."

 

Setelah makan malam, aku dan Tacchan memutuskan untuk berbelanja berbagai macam barang. Mulai dari kebutuhan pribadi sampai oleh-oleh untuk orang rumah. Tak kusangka ternyata tacchan Shoppaholic, barang-barang yang ia beli rata-rata untuk keperluan pribadi. Bahkan bisa dihitung oleh-oleh yang ia beli untuk orang rumah.

 

"Ne Kame-chan. Apa kau sudah punya pacar?" Tiba-tiba Tacchan bertanyaan itu setelah kami memutuskan untuk beristirahat disebuah taman dekat pusat pembelanjaan di hokaido.

 

"Eh? Tidak. Aku tidak punya."

 

"Aa.. soukan. Nande?"

 

"Karena aku suka dengan seseorang. Sudah lama aku menyukainya. Hanya saja aku sedang menunggu orang itu."

 

"Boleh tau namanya?"

 

"Hahaha.. mungkin ini terdengar gila. Tapi aku sendiri juga lupa namanya."

 

"Jadi bagaimana kau menemukannya jika kau tidak mengetahui namanya?"

 

"Entahlah. Mungkin nanti Takdir akan mempertemukan kami."

 

Entah sejak kapan ku rasakan. Namun ada sosok yang memandang kami dengan tatapan sedih. Walau lambat laun tatapan itu menghilang. Mungkin ini hanya perasaanku saja. Kubuang perasaan aneh itu jauh-jauh dan mulai kembali berkonsentrasi dengan pria cantik disampingku.

 

"Bagaimana kau bertemu dengan orang itu kame-chan?"

 

"20 tahun yang lalu. Aku bermain ditaman yang tak berapa jauh dari Hotel kita. Ada seorang anak laki-laki yang menyangka aku ini seorang anak perempuan. Kami berkenalan dan akhirnya menjadi teman akrab. tapi itu tidak lama. karena dia harus pindah ke Tokyo. Diakhir pertemuan kami, dia melamarku. Aku senang tapi juga sedih. Karena sampai saat itu, dia masih menganggapku anak peremuan. dan dia berjanji akan kembali dan akan melamarku lagi. Aku percaya dengan kata-katanya. Tapi ia tak kunjung datang. Jadi ku putuskan untuk pindah ke  Tokyo dan mencari anak itu. walaupun sulit, tapi aku akan terus berusaha. Aku tidak mengharapkan dia akan melamarku kembali. Hanya saja, aku ingin dia tau kalau aku ini anak laki-laki. Begitulah kisahku. Hahahaha.."

 

"eeee.. bagaimana ciri-ciri anak itu?"

 

"Dia punya senyum yang lebar tapi manis. Aku tidak terlalu tau ciri-ciri special lainnya."

 

"Apa dia memiliki Mole dibawah mata kanannya?"

 

"Eh, dari mana kau tau?"

 

"Hahahha.. tidak apa-apa. Hanya menebak."

 

"Aa, Souka."

* * *

 

"Hai Honey. Bagaimana jalan-jalannya? Tanya seorang pria berambut hitam lebat yang menghampiri Tacchan dan mencium tepat dibibirnya.

 

"Menyenangkan. Oiyah, Kame-chan. Kenalkan, Ini Nishikido Ryo. Kekasihku." Ucap tacchan sembari meletakkan belanjaannya di atas kasur.

 

"Kamenashi Kazuya Desu." ku bungkukan badanku untuk formalitas.

 

"Ada apa ini? Kenapa si Baka ini ada disini? OI BAKANISHI"

 

"eh? Huuuuaaa. ttaaaccchhhaan~" tiba-tiba pria tinggi itu hendak memeluk Tacchan. Namun, malangnya kekasih pria cantik lebih cepat dan sukses menendang jauh Akanishi-san.

 

"Hidoi~ Ryo-tan."

 

"Berani sekali kau mau memeluk himeku."

 

"demo~" Akanishi-san tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya setelah melihatku masih berdiri tak berapa jauh dari belakang Tacchan. Sontak membuatku langsung membungkukkan badan. Namun, bukannya dapat balasan serupa, Akanishi-san hanya terdiam dengan tatapan wajah yang pilu. Dengan cepat, ia berlari keluar tanpa menoleh sedikitpun ke arah kami.

 

"OI BAKANISHI!!!" Teriak Ryo.

 

"Ada apa dengan Akanishi-san? Tampak sedang sedih." Tanya ku masih memandang pintu yang kini telah tertutup rapat.

 

"Dia memang sedang sedih. Setelah mengetahui fakta yang menyakitkan." Balas Ryo.

 

"Sampai dimana kalian membuntuti kami?" Tanya Tacchan.

 

"Eh?" Aku terkejut mendengar pertanyaan yang terlontar dari bibir pria cantik itu.

 

"Sampai kalian duduk dan Kamenashi mengatakan kalau dia sedang menunggu seseorang yang ia sukai." Jawab Ryo santai tanpa memperdulikan apa yang ku rasakan sekarang.

 

"Souka. Baka. Seharusnya kalian mendengarkannya sampai selesai. Benar-benar Bakanishi." Tak jauh berbeda dengan Ryo, Tacchan menjawab dengan santai.

 

"Eh? Chotto." Aku semakin bingung dengan pembicaraan kami sekarang. Ada apa sebenarnya ini.

 

"Dia terlanjur sedih. Jadi aku tidak bisa apa-apa." Balas Ryo kini mulai memeluk pinggang pria yang ia cintai.

 

"CHOTTO MATTE. Ada apa ini? Kalian berbicara seakan-akan aku tidak ada disini. Lagipula, apa maksudnya Akanishi dan Nishikido-san membututi kita? Ada apa sebenarnya?" rasa sabarku hilang yang kini berganti dengan rasa kesal.

 

"Ne Kame-chan. Apa kau tidak sadar dengan keberadaan Jin? Apa kau tidak sadar, orang yang kau tunggu selama ini ada disampingmu selama ini? Orang yang kau bilang menyebalkan itu yang selalu tersenyum seperti orang bodoh itu, adalah orang yang sama dengan anak yang kau tunggu selama 20 tahun. Apa kau tidak sadar itu?" Jelas tacchan yang sambil berusaha melepaskan diri dari pelukan pria pendek yang didepannya.

 

"Eh? Nani? Apa yang kau bicarakan? Mana mungkin Anak itu adalah..." Tanpa menyelesaikan kata-kata, terlintas semua kejadian pagi ini di benakku, dan akhirnya ku langkahkan kaki ini mengikuti fisaratku untuk mengejar Akanishi.

 

Seharusnya aku sadar dari awal. Seharusnya aku sadar ketika Akanishi mengatakan kalau dia juga ke taman itu. Taman itu sangat jarang didatangi oleh anak-anak karena tempat bermainnya yang sangat sedikit. Mereka lebih memilih Taman bermain diblok sebelah karena disana banyak permainan yang lebih menyenangkan. Hanya aku dan anak kecil yang ku tunggu itu yang selalu bermain disana. Kini semua menjadi jelas, bahkan sekarang aku ingat panggilan kecil yang ku berikan padanya.

 

Kulihat Akanishi yang sedang tertunduk terisak. Ditaman inilah, aku bertemu dengan anak itu 20 tahun lalu. Anak yang menangis karena hal yang sepele. Kini kejadian itu terulang kembali. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum mengenangnya.

 

"Akanishi-san?" kuberanikan untuk mendekati dan menyapanya.

 

"Nani yo?" balasnya singkat tanpa melihatku.

 

"Gomen ne. Aku baru sadar sekarang."

 

"Sadar kenapa?" tanyanya yang kini menatapku. Kuliat matanya yang memerah persis 20 tahun yang lalu. Dengan berani, ku menyentuh wajahnya dan menghapus air mata dengan jempolku.

 

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Pergilah. Aku tidak mau diganggu untuk sekarang." Pintanya.

 

"Tidak. Aku sudah menunggu 20 tahun untuk bertemu dengan anak itu."

 

"Eh?"

 

"Tak kusangka ia tumbuh setampan ini. Walau kadang menyebalkan, tapi sekarang ia punya senyum yang lebih indah dari yang dulu."

 

"Eh?"

 

"Akhirnya ku temukan juga kau. Jinjin."

 

"Eeeeee.. CHOTTO. Siapa yang kau tunggu? Aku? Eh? Nande? Yang ku dengar tadi kau sedang suka seseorang. Tapi kenapa sekarang kau bilang kau menungguku?"

 

"Haa~h, Fakta lainnya, ternyata kau benar-benar baka."

 

"Eh?"

 

"Seharusnya kau mendengarkan pembicaraan kami sampai selesai, bukan setengah-setengah seperti ini."

 

"Eh?"

 

"JANGAN HANYA EH EH EH BAKA."

 

"Suimasen"

 

"Sekarang aku sudah tau, kau anak yang baru pindah ke hokaido yang selalu bermain denganku kan? aku selalu menunggumu tapi kau tak kunjung datang. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk menyusulmu setelah aku tamat kuliah."

 

"Kazu~"

 

"Tak kusangka ternyata dia sekarang sedekat ini denganku. Aku benar-benar bahagia." kutatap mata indahnya dan terus memandangnya dengan penuh kebahagiaan. Akhirnya ku dapati apa yang ku inginkan.

 

"Kazu~~~" tiba-tiba ia memelukku dengan sangat erat. Aku membalasnya dengan penuh kasih sayang.

 

"Gomen ne kazu. selama ini aku tidak menampakkan wajahku. Aku juga sudah mencarimu ke hokaido, tapi kata tetanggamu, kau sudah pindah, orang tuamu juga sudah meninggal. Aku benar-benar tidak tau apa yang harus kulakukan untuk mencarimu." tanpa melepaskan pelukkannya, Jin membuat pengakuan yang hanya bisa ku tanggapi dengan anggukan kepala.

 

"Daijoubu. Yang penting sekarang kita sudah bertemu." akhirnya Jin melepaskan pelukkannya, dan mulai menyentuh wajahku. Senyumnya membuatku terhanyut akan sentuhannya. Lambat laun wajah kami mulai mendekat, dan kurasakan bibirnya menyentuh bibirku dengan lembut dan penuh cinta. Kali ini, aku benar-benar sangat bahagia.

 

"Dengan yang ini, Aku sudah 3 kali menciummu."

 

"Eh? 2 lagi Kapan?" tanyaku.

 

"1 saat masih kecil, Saat kau tidur karena lelah setelah kita bermain dulu."

 

"Eh?"

 

"1 lagi tadi pagi ketika dipesawat, kau tidur dengan nyenyak. Kau imut sekali. Jadi aku tidak sabar untuk menciummu."

 

"Dasar kau ini. Lain kali jangan lakukan lagi."

* * *

 

"Ne Jin, Sejak kapan kau jadi Gay?" Tanyaku ketika kami diperjalanan pulang menuju Hotel sambil bergandengan tangan.

 

"Sejak 20 tahun yang lalu." jawabnya singkat.

 

"Eh? sejak 20 tahun yang lalu?"

 

"Un. Semenjak aku bertemu denganmu."

 

"Eh? Apa maksudmu? Sejak bertemu denganku?"

 

"Awalnya aku kira kau perempuan. Tapi ketika aku datang kerumahmu, dan bibi bilang kalau kau sedang mandi. Jadi.. Jadi..."

 

"Jadi apa?"

 

"Jadi aku mengintipmu mandi... Hehehe"

 

"APA?"

 

"Aku sempat terkejut. tapi tubuhmu benar-benar putih mulus seperti susu. kau seperti anak perempuan. semenjak itu Aku tidak memperdulikan kau itu laki-laki atau perempuan. Yang penting sejak itu aku menyukaimu. Begitulah. hehehehe" dengan penuh senyuman yang membuatku makin ingin menendangnya jauh-jauh, dia dengan santainya mengungkapkan semua.

 

"NANI? KAU SUDAH TAU AKU PRIA, TAPI KAU TETAP MEMANGGILKU CANTIK!! Selain itu, KAU MENGINTIPKU MANDI!!!!!! A-K-A-N-I-S-H-I...TAMATLAH RIWAYATMU!!! PERVERT" Kutatap wajah Jin dengan murka, dan bersiap untuk menendangnya jauh-jauh.

 

"GOOOMEEEEEEEENNNN"

 

 

 


End file.
